Por Ellos
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: Antes de ser capturado, Minho decide que vale la pena sacrificarse por sus amigos. One shot basado en la película de Prueba de Fuego


Todos corrían de un lado a otro, intentando escapar de CRUEL. Había fuego por todos lados y se escuchaban disparos por doquier. Minho sabía que no todos saldrían ilesos de ahí, pero al menos estaba decidido a salvar a sus amigos. O por lo menos intentarlo.

—¡Corran! ¡Vamos! —les gritó mientras los empujaba hacia atrás de forma protectora y agarraba una pistola del suelo para comenzar a disparar a los guardias que venían de CRUEL.

Minho esperaba que Thomas, Frypan y Newt le hubiesen hecho caso, y que ya estuviesen corriendo, lejos de allí. Sin él. No le importaba lo que pudiese pasarle, mientras sus amigos estuviesen bien, todo estaría bien para él también.

No había sido una sorpresa para Minho que Teresa los hubiese traicionado. Había estado muy callada últimamente, y de todas formas él nunca había confiado mucho en ella. Pero aun así le había sentado mal que Teresa pudiera poner en peligro a sus amigos, sabiendo lo que CRUEL era capaz de hacer.

Se arriesgó a mirar atrás. Thomas, Newt y Frypan estaban escondidos detrás de un camión, a salvo.

Desde que habían escapado de CRUEL, Minho había empezado a sentir una especie de instinto protector sobre sus amigos. En el laberinto no había mucho que pudiese hacer por ellos, los penitentes eran mucho más fuertes. Pero ahora era diferente. Minho tenía un arma, tenía algo con que protegerlos y no iba a dudar en hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlos lejos de CRUEL.

Él sabía que estaba haciendo algo suicida: los superaban en personas y armas. Acabarían atrapándolo a él de todas formas. Pero, ¿cómo no podría hacer esto por ellos? Tenía que intentarlo.

Por Frypan. El cocinero allá atrás en el Laberinto. _Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... extraño el Área_. Eso es lo que había dicho después de la muerte de Winston. Minho sabía que lo único que a Frypan le gustaba era su cocina. ¿Por qué no sacrificarse por él? Que había sido puesto en unas pruebas que nadie merecía, que había sido sacado a la fuerza a una vida que no quería.

Por Newt. Su mejor amigo, a quien Minho conocía desde... bueno, desde que tenía memoria. Él siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, pero a veces podía ser frágil. No débil, eso no. Pero Minho sabía que Newt podía romperse en algún momento, como había pasado hace tiempo en el laberinto. Minho quería que su amigo tuviera una vida mejor, una en aquel lugar que el Brazo Derecho había prometido. Un lugar seguro. Lo quería mucho, aunque nunca se lo dijera en voz alta.

Y también por Thomas. Minho apenas lo había conocido hace unas semanas, pero había sido suficiente tiempo para saber que era una buena persona, que haría lo mismo por él si estuviese en su lugar. Que no dejaría que CRUEL los atrapara. Era un buen líder, así que Minho sabía que estaba dejando a su familia en buenas manos. Ellos eran las únicas personas que le quedaban en el mundo. Y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

En ese momento, se le acabaron las balas. Minho tuvo un pequeño momento de desesperación. ¿Sus amigos lo perdonarían por abandonarlos? ¿Por sacrificarse por ellos? Esperaba que sí, pero eso ya no importaba en aquel momento. Uno de los soldados de CRUEL le apuntó con la lanza granadas, y disparó. El impacto le dio en el estómago. No era la primera vez que Minho era electrocutado (le había caído un rayo antes), pero aun así era una sensación insoportable. Cayó dando un giro, y quedó apoyado en unas cajas, mirando para atrás, hacia sus amigos. Minho sólo quería que ellos se salvaran.

—¡Minho! ¡Minho! —escuchó como Thomas gritaba su nombre.

Dos hombres comenzaron a jalarlo por los dos brazos sin ningún esfuerzo hacia el Berg. El antiguo corredor no pudo hacer nada para liberarse, solo dejarse llevar.

Lo iban a drenar, estaba seguro de eso. No iba a salir de esta, ahora si se había acabado todo.

Minho les lanzó una última mirada a sus amigos. Frypan empujaba hacia atrás a Thomas con ayuda de Newt, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Al menos eso creyó Minho. Thomas no paraba de gritar su nombre, y esa fue la última imagen que pudo ver antes de que se cerraran las puertas del Berg. No tenía idea de qué vendría después.


End file.
